Pokemon Unlimited
by The Flying Lion
Summary: The highly anticipated MMORPG for the Pokemon Franchise is finally here! Everything is great on Launch day with millions of players around the world enjoying the new advanced gameplay. However there just happens to be one problem: no one can log out. Now trapped due to the large bug plaguing the system players are trapped unless they can make it to the top.


It's funny how for so long you-anyone really, can have a wish that you hope can come true. Though realistically speaking it might not ever come true and you in your heart will accept that as reality and move on with your life.

However there have been several instances in life where those little wishes you thought were only possible in your wildest dreams can come true. This has ranged from equality to all man, higher minimum wage, the first African American President, Batman and Superman meeting for the first time in a movie, or Star Wars 7 finally happening.

Funny enough despite all those possibilities having happened already I never thought something like what happened today would ever happen.

A Pokémon MMORPG! It's here! It's here-it's finally here!

Let me elaborate: I, Jasmine, am a Pokémon fan. Something of a long time one at that. Ever since I was a little girl when the first games came out nearly twenty years ago (am I that old already?) I'd been a fan of these RPG's. But like many kids/teens/young adults who'd grown up with these games I'd always thought how cool it'd be for there to be one giant MMORPG for the whole world.

Granted I accepted that realistically speaking it wouldn't happen. After all these games already made millions with just their handheld versions so why would their company even bother with it? But as a young woman now I was proven wrong and the great glory came before us all.

Opening to the whole world in every single country on the same day the "Pokémon World" MMORPG was finally released to the public. And like anyone else with enough cash to get it themselves I bought the game ready to set up at home.

However unlike prior versions this game was breaking a newer boundary now with a virtual reality helmet to wear allowing you to physically appear inside the game. This of course sprung up lots of controversy by theorists around but I didn't mind much and set up my system ready to use.

"Just plug into your Computer modem to the helmet and turn on. Device should be placed atop of head." The instructions ordered simply. This was easy enough. I can't say I'm a total expert on computers or anything of the sort but I did know enough to get things working. Setting up everything and making sure the game was in I sat down against my mattress to get ready.

Pressing the button to turn the game on my vision was suddenly filled by a bright light. I wasn't sure what was going on at first until I noticed I was physically standing in a bright white area.

"W-Where am I?" Blinking both ways I could only guess this was an effect of the headset. Wow they weren't kidding when they said this technology was advanced stuff. I'm sure it blew other game systems out of the water.

"Hello there! Glad to meet you!"

The sudden voice caused me to jump. I hadn't expected anyone else to be here. However when I turned around to face the voice my worries subsided facing a familiar lab coated old man.

"Professor Oak!"

"Yes, I am Oak. People affectionately refer to me as 'The Pokemon Professor'." I'd be lying if I said I was amazed every time I heard this speech. Though actually physically seeing the Professor like this having practically known him since childhood was definitely a new one.

"This world we live in..." The Professor held up a Pokeball. Even though I knew what was coming next I couldn't shake the goosebumps off of me.

Out in a white flash a Pokemon quickly appeared in front of the Professor. Small, with brown white fur, and adorable eyes I immediately recognized it as Eevee, the greatly popular evolution Pokemon. Yeah I'm a nerd but I still couldn't shake the smile on my lips facing a Pokemon physically in front of me.

"...is full of creatures we call Pokemon. Some people play with Pokémon. Some people battle with Pokemon. I myself, study Pokémon as a profession."

I half paid attention to the Professor's speech as the small Eevee scampered over towards me. I couldn't believe this was something a computer built, it had so much life to it! The Eevee peeked around my ankles smiling back up at me. I reached down to pet it until it was recalled back by the Professor.

"But first, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself."

But I wanted to see Eevee! This was the first time seeing a Pokemon like that up close!

"Now... are you a boy or a girl?"

"It's not obvious?" I said aloud. I, like many fans before me had always questioned this though mostly rather jokingly. But still how he couldn't tell when I was physically in front of him was kinda strange.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's standard for this introduction."

Wait did he just respond to me? I blinked as Oak let out a laugh.

"Don't worry ma'am. You're not the first to be stumbled by this. Believe me I go through this constantly since the server opened up."

I nodded shaking my head. These AI's were really getting advanced. Still it was rather nice having one familiar and warm like Professor Oak around to welcome me into this groundbreaking game.

"Now then Miss." The Professor then snapped his fingers. Appearing literally from nowhere two mirrors stood tall with two different reflections: one for boys and another for girls. "If you would kindly pick please." Oak directed I nodded while getting adjusted.

I walked over pressing my hand over the girls mirror causing it to glow brightly. I was now dressed exactly like the representative female player.

"Wow! This is really cool!" I looked around twirling to get a good look at my outfit. It came with the handbag, hat, and everything else.

"You can customize your attire later on including physical appearance if that is what you wish. Now, what is your name please?" Oak asked.

"Ah-right! My name is Jasmine."

"Right... Jasmine then?" I nodded back to the Professor. He nodded back to me smiling. "Ah what a nice name that is. Do you have any particular nicknames you'd like to add?"

"Uh... no just Jasmine is fine." I meant it. I'd seen other players before with kinda big ridiculous screen names for their in game characters. But my name was fine. I liked it you know?

"Alrighty then. Jasmine! Your adventure begins now! Go and meet many People and Pokémon from all over! Visit the world of Pokémon!"

As Professor Oak said this the bright light swarmed my vision until fading to black.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

My vision suddenly came back as I now stood in what looked like an open square. I gasped realizing how huge the place I was standing at and at how many players were all around.

It was huge! This squashed everything else out of the water. It was something really neat to see.

"Well then, I'd better go to Start and then head on from there." I gripped my bag. I could really feel it in my fingertips. The feeling was unique.

Running off I went through the square which was where many first time players were ending up once they got into the game. Many people around glanced over as I went through-I guess it was a bit strange to run around like this while the real "hardcore" Players sort of walked by like it was no big deal.

Apparently though this wasn't a good idea as I suddenly bumped into someone and fell back. The other person did so too landing backwards yelping loudly.

"Ah are you alright!?" I said quickly sitting up. Wait I actually felt falling backwards too-how high tech was this game?

The other person, a kind of short black haired guy sat back up rubbing his head. He was kinda dressed in a fine dark shirt and smooth pants with a dark bag and boots. His hair though grabbed my attention looking like he'd just gotten out of bed. The game couldn't help his hair?

"Ow... guess I shouldn't be running around like that." The guy stood back up and seemed to notice me finally. I stood back up dusting off my arms.

"Ditto. Well if you're alright then." I said as I made my way to walk off. I then noticed a short Lucario running through the crowd stopping right before me and the guy.

"Ra!" I blinked at the Lucario just as the guy next to me smiled.

"Oh hey buddy. You caught up eh?"

"Wait you have a Lucario already?" I blinked at the trainer. He smirked like if he was some hotshot.

"Yeah! With limited copies of the game you got a free Lucario with a special moveset with your party. Nice right?"

I frowned. I remembered hearing about certain promotions for pre-ordering this game. But it was expensive enough as it was so I didn't get additional stuff.

"Well... be seeing you then." I said heading in another direction.

"Hey wait you gonna get your starter now?" The guy spoke up. I turned back around facing him.

"Uh yeah... why?"

The guy smiled back at me pointing a thumb in the opposite direction. "You gotta go that way to pick which region you want to start in. You have a choice what to do from there."

"O-Oh. Thanks." I nodded heading the other way. I blinked at his Lucario who didn't take his eyes off of me. How real he felt was intense to say the least. I could feel all his strength and curiosity just from his gaze.

"Good luck to you-hey what's your name?" The guy called out as I walked away.

"It's Jasmine. Just Jasmine." I called back.

"Jasmine? Cool-Call me Akiba!" The guy called back out to me. I just smiled nervously as I headed my way.

Kind of a weird guy. I shook that thought away as I went for the Start.

* * *

**FlyingLion: **

**You know it's funny what ideas one may come up with while procrastinating playing **_**Pokemon X**_ **and watching anime can do. I do have to clarify that while rather obviously premise wise this takes inspiration from the 2012 hit anime **_**Sword Art Online**_ **it really doesn't carbon copy follow it. Mostly because I, the Flying Lion, only watched episode one so my knowledge of it is rather limited. So this tale takes much inspiration from Pokemon, the fandom, and a myriad of other fun little stuff for it to work. I guess**

******Let me apologize in advance that my knowledge of technology is rather limited, though I know well enough basics. So a lot of other tech stuff is mostly guess work. But if there is anything tech related that is rather blatantly incorrect feel free to inform me.**


End file.
